Birthday Confession
by meefgal
Summary: It's Kaito's birthday, and Rin has to leave early and puts Len with Kaito. What happens next? WELL READ IT AND YOU'LL KNOW! fail title, I know. yaoi/boyxboy/shounen-ai/wutever you wanna call it. Enjoy and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


Imma skip the lame author's notes.

I don't own anything except for the plot!

"Happy Birthday, Kaito!~"

Rin glomped Kaito into the couch as Kaito laughed and gave her a gentle ruffling of her hair.

"Thank you~" he smiled at her as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Len, who was leaning against the wall of Kaito's living room, felt some jealousy wave into him at the action.

"Len~ come huggle Kaito with me!" Rin reached out, grabbed Len's arm and pulled him on top of Kaito and herself as Kaito blushed and laughed again, and Len's face went bright red.

"Er… hi." Len's face was inches away from Kaito's, and Kaito smiled softly at him.

"Why hello~" Kaito grinned at him, which only made it seem like his face went a darker red.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to leave~" Rin said, jumping off of Kaito and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Rin!" Len whined. "What about me?"

"You're staying with Kaito because you wouldn't wanna become me and Miku's fashion model at the mall, would you?" she smirked, and Len whined again.

"No…" he muttered so only himself and Rin could hear it. An imaginary question mark appeared above Kaito's head.

"Great, then he's yours, Kaito~" Rin smirked and slammed the door on accidentally-on-purpose and Len and Kaito laid on the couch awkwardly.

"… You're mine? What did she mean by that?" Kaito blinked at Len, who was still on top of him. Len blushed.

"Um… it's just another way to say 'I'm leaving now'." He covered up with an excuse that Kaito seemed to take.

"Well… what do you want to do, Len?" Kaito asked him.

"Umm… I don't know…" Len felt his nervousness squirm in his stomach and he hopped off of the couch and into the chair next to it as Kaito sat up and looked at him.

"Wanna eat some ice cream?" Kaito offered.

"You always wanna eat ice cream, Kaito," Len sighed. "But, okay."

"Okay~" Kaito skipped into the kitchen in a girly way, and Len blushed at his childish behaviour and followed, walking calmly after him. Kaito got out two ice cream tubs, one of vanilla and one of strawberry, and set them on the table along with a spoon for each. Len sat at the place at the table in front of the strawberry ice cream, and Kaito had already begun to eat the vanilla ice cream. Len got started on his right away after Kaito.

"Len," Kaito said, breaking the silence of the ice cream eating. Len looked up to him with a spoon in his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked, taking the spoon out of his mouth.

"Can I have some of your ice cream?" Kaito asked. Len's face showed his reaction as it lit up bright red.

"E-errr… d-don't you have another tub of it in your freezer?" Len asked, not exactly comfortable with the images in his head.

"No, that's my last one." Kaito pouted. "Can I please have some?" he practically begged.

"Well… okay, fine," Len gave up convincing the birthday boy. Kaito grinned and leaned over the table… and kissed Len on the lips.

"W-WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Len pulled away and almost fell out of his seat. "What are you doing!"

"Getting some ice cream." Kaito said casually.

"B-but, but, you just KISSED me!" Len's face went red again.

"Len…" Kaito said, his voice lowering into a more serious tone.

"Y-yes?" Len answered nervously.

"Do you know what I really wanted for my birthday?" Kaito asked.

"N-no… what is it?" he asked curiously.

"You." He said. Len blushed madly.

"M-me?" Len asked to confirm, and blushed harder when Kaito nodded.

"I want you for my birthday." Kaito smiled at Len and kissed him again. Len couldn't believe it. He relaxed and kissed back, forgetting about the ice cream, but he couldn't get one thought out of his head.

His crush got to confess to him before he could!

Yeah, I know, it's corny. BUT, it's actually Kaito's birthday today~ (or on the 17th of February, depending on when you're reading this)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAI-KAI~

~Meef


End file.
